Ancient Phoenix Clan
The Ancient Phoenix Clan was in truth a Holy Land level influence within the Divine Realm. Even though the Ancient Phoenix Clan called themselves the descendants of a phoenix and also had the phoenix bloodline within their bodies, the truth was that the Ancient Phoenix Clan was merely a group of people within the Divine Realm that had slowly evolved with the Ancient Phoenix bloodline over time, multiplying over generations. From the very start, they never had a True Phoenix in their clan. This was because even the Ancient Phoenix Clan Patriarch would never have the ability to control a phoenix. They were on completely different levels! Introduction The Ancient Phoenix Clan has a total of three great family clans and seventy two palaces, all of them located on different worlds in the Divine Realm. In addition, there’s also the independent Ice Phoenix Clan. They have a total of 36 palaces. The Ice Phoenix Clan tends to live in the extreme polar regions of worlds as well as worlds of snow and ice and other hidden worlds. They don’t reach out to the outside world often and they also aren’t managed by us. Even though the Ancient Phoenix Clan has a true total of 108 palaces, the number referred to is usually the 72 Fire Phoenix Palaces.950 Bloodlines In the Ancient Phoenix Clan, great importance was placed upon the idea of bloodlines. Bloodline was often considered more valuable than talent or strength. This was because a strong martial artist might be strong only because of their destiny, and the children they had might not have the same strength they did. But, a martial artist with a pure and rich bloodline would definitely give birth to children with a similarly rich bloodline. The richer the parents’ bloodline was, the higher the chances that a child with the perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline would be produced. Unfortunately, the richer a martial artist’s Ancient Phoenix bloodline was, the more difficult it became for them to have children. Long ago, there had been a husband and wife that both had perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodlines and were also important figures of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. But, they still weren’t able to produce a child even after 10,000 years of attempts. God Beast Clans If one were to trace the Ancient Phoenix Clan and Ancient Dragon Clan to their origins, it would be that some powerhouses had ventured into the God Beast Mystic Realm where they found the corpses of four God Beasts. Afterwards, the four God Beast Clans were established and they slowly developed into Holy Lord and World King level influences. Overview The Ancient Phoenix Clan had a population of countless hundreds of billions. Nearly all these people cultivated martial arts. From a common mortal to becoming an outer disciple of a palace, from an outer disciple to entering Firebird Hall and becoming an official disciple, and then even entering Golden Crow Hall, Vermillion Hall, and Phoenix Hall afterward, the competition was furious and vivid. The Ancient Phoenix Clan was indeed far too large. With 72 palaces and three great family clans divided all over the Divine Realm, in a situation where there wasn’t a foreign enemy they were forced to band together against, the cohesion and comradery throughout wasn’t too great. In the Ancient Phoenix Clan, even if one had talent, it was still possible to summon a calamity upon your head if there wasn’t protection! In the Ancient Phoenix Clan, the competition was fierce. It was difficult for a martial artist of common origin to succeed here, and even if they managed to obtain some lucky chances, they might even be killed for their treasures. In the world of martial artists, a man’s wealth was his own downfall. This was the simple truth. In order to seek protection and also more resources, common martial artists had to join prestigious families. Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters The Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters was the center of power for the entire Ancient Phoenix Clan! In the Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters, there were all sorts of great Elders that wielded great amounts of power and authority. There were Disciplinary Elders, Merit Elders, Alchemy Elders, Refiner Elders, and all sorts of other Elders. These Elders were no weaker than the Palace Masters of the 72 branch palaces. There were even some Elders in important positions that were above the Palace Masters in power and authority. In addition, there were also the Highest Elders. These Highest Elders were all old monstrous fellows that no longer bothered with worldly affairs. They were old Patriarchs or Vice Patriarchs that had stepped back from their position and had wholeheartedly dedicated their efforts to cultivating. Thus they became Highest Elders. Their cultivations had long ago reached an unimaginable boundary. There were those among them that had stepped back from the position of Patriarch tens of thousands of years ago. Their strength could be imagined! Patriarch In the vast Divine Realm, a Holy Lord was a master of their own land. The Patriarch of the Ancient Phoenix Clan was also a Holy Lord! The Ancient Phoenix Clan was in truth a Holy Land level influence within the Divine Realm. That was not Phoenix Cry Palace, but the totality of the 72 palaces and three great family clans of the Ancient Phoenix Clan combined! They had a population of over a hundred billion disciples, endless geniuses, a massive volume of Divine Transformation realm powerhouses, numerous Divine Lord realm powerhouses, 648 Vice Palace Masters, and 72 Palace Masters. Even above that were the Highest Elders, Disciplinary Elders, Enlightening Elders, and various other Elders that were in seclusion. That combined with the three great family clans comprised the Ancient Phoenix Land and was a Holy Land level influence. Compared to the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, this sort of Holy Land was like comparing a giant dragon to a tiny ant. For someone to be able to become the highest leader of this Holy Land, the power of a Holy Lord level powerhouse could be imagined! Elders A true Ancient Phoenix Clan Elder was on the same level as a branch palace’s Palace Master. It was more accurate to say that there were far more Elders than there were Palace Masters. This was because the Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters had a great number of Merit Elders, Disciplinary Elders, Highest Elders, and all sorts of other Elders. When combined with the 72 Palace Masters, there were well over a hundred Elders. One could look at the number to see what the difference in strength was between a Patriarch and an Elder. The Ancient Phoenix Clan only had a single Patriarch, but there were over a hundred Elders! The Ancient Phoenix Clan had existed for countless tens of thousands of years. When all past and present Elders were added together, they had to be counted with 10,000 as the base unit! Internal Affairs Envoy Although the Internal Affairs Envoy wasn’t an Elder, their power and influence actually exceeded most Elders’. The position of Internal Affairs Envoy was the same as being the majordomo of the entire Ancient Phoenix Clan. They were responsible for arranging storage of resources and distributing them outwards. This was the equivalent of caring for the daily basic necessities for the 100 billion clansmen of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. The authority of such a position could be imagined! Every single one of the 72 Palace Masters had to be extremely flattering and pleasant to the current and future Internal Affairs Envoy. Otherwise, if any one of them managed to offend the Internal Affairs Envoy, they would find the resources they were given to be reduced by 20-30%, and there would be nothing they could do to change that no matter how much they cried! Great Family Clans The power of bloodline was the very foundation on which the three great family clans existed. That was the reason they had been able to dominate the Ancient Phoenix Clan for so many years. They maintained a strict and harsh marriage system and absolutely prohibited their bloodlines from being diluted. In the Ancient Phoenix Clan, geniuses could appear even within the common folk. But, it was impossible for someone with a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline to appear within the commoners, because a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline required two parents with extremely rich bloodlines in order for a slight chance of such a child appearing. Such people were concentrated in the three great family clans and the Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters. They could be considered the royal family of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. And for a genius that appeared amongst the common people, their talent usually lay in comprehension of Laws, training speed, or other such aspects. But in terms of solely bloodline, even the most unrivalled genius of the common people would pale in comparison to the most ordinary disciples of the three great family clans. * Xiao Family * Huang Family * Huo Family ** Huo Lieshi ** Huo Wenlong red scaled youth in Timeworn phoenix City King Trial Palaces Fire Phoenix Palaces * Phoenix Cry Palace * Charming Phoenix Palace * Praying Phoenix Palace * Immortal Phoenix Palace Envoys Envoy Duke Golden Sword - would become the next Disciplinary Elder Monarch Sweetyfox - Internal Affairs Envoy Cultivation Techniques Ghostly Firefade Steps The Ghostly Firefade Steps were traceless and shadowless. It was one of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s high level movement martial skills. Because fire cultivation methods were inferior to thunder cultivation methods in speed, the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s Ghostly Firefade Steps were in truth inferior to the Electric Violet Kirin Clan’s Mystic Lightning Shade. Blue Lotus Truefire Blue Lotus Truefire was not a Flame Essence nor was it a Flame Elemental. It was a type of fire that the clansmen of the Ancient Phoenix Clan were able to manipulate once their boundary reached a certain level. In order to use this Blue Lotus Truefire, one needed to understand the third level of the Concept of Fire – Creation! Blue Lotus Domain The Blue Lotus Domain is a phenomena that occurred through one's understanding of the third concept of Fire - Creation, reached large success. The domain was formed from blue flames of creation, bringing forth a blue energy kaleidoscope domain. Within the layers of blue energy, life began to appear. Flowers, birds, insects, beasts, even countless spirit plants and trees seemed to rise up into the world. This world was like an immortal fairyland, a paradise within a hell of fire. It could be used to suppress all things under its range, as most force fields. But the most important aspect of the Blue Lotus Domain is healing. After opening the domain, a blue-green energy capable of healing properties would permeate the surroundings. Although to many disciples it was a marvelous skill, the truth was that comprehending the Blue Lotus Domain wasn’t much at all. When a heroic young elite comprehended the third level Concept of Fire Laws to the peak, and also had great potential and a great destiny upon them, anyone could successfully form the Blue Lotus Domain. As long as they didn’t perish on their road, their future achievements wouldn’t be low. Thus, the Blue Lotus Domain was considered a type of phenomenon that symbolized someone with the life of an Emperor. But as things stood, there were countless geniuses within the Ancient Phoenix Clan that had comprehended the Blue Lotus Domain. With a hundred billion clansmen, the base number was simply too great! Lotus Blooming Step by Step If a martial artist was able to comprehend the third level Concept of Fire, the Concept of Creation, to the peak of perfection, and if they could gather a great destiny onto themselves, then they would be able to comprehend the Blue Lotus Domain. But, Lotus Blooming Step by Step was actually on a higher level than the Blue Lotus Domain! This meant that a martial artist had completely fused together with the fire origin energy around them. They had reached a boundary in which the body was able to move the Laws itself. Every movement, every word was able to resonate with the Laws of the world and the origin energy. Blood Levels Note: their phoenix corpse was at best after 5th nirvana - Great World King level Divine Beast. * Blood Essence - Great World King level boost at best ** The highest ranking blood was the phoenix blood essence. A single drop of phoenix blood essence had an inestimable value. It was a treasure that could not be measured with ordinary phoenix blood and saint artifacts, regardless of how many, ** If one could raise a phoenix, then it was possible to gather the extremely precious phoenix coronet blood every day, obtaining endless amounts of it. But, phoenix blood essence was different. That was a phoenix’s life blood essence. It was similar to a martial artist’s blood essence. Once it was lost, it was overly difficult to restore! ** A phoenix’s blood essence was the fundamental basis for its rebirthing through nirvana. Generally speaking, an Ancient Phoenix would be fine no matter how much ordinary blood was drawn out from it. But, every drop of phoenix blood essence taken away would damage the life source of the phoenix! It was more accurate to say that blood essence was no longer blood, but the condensed form of a phoenix’s life force! ** Phoenix blood essence was only bestowed upon the unparalleled greatest genius of the Ancient Phoenix Clan. ** In order to obtain a drop of phoenix blood essence, one will need to enter the seventh level of the Hells of Flame before the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial ends! Moreover, they must fully complete the Thousand Slaughter within the Illusionary God Combat Array. * Coronet blood - World King level boost at best ** Phoenix coronet blood had the property of pure yang, and it was an extremely beneficial treasure to martial artists that cultivated pure yang energy. Its value was also inestimable. * Marrow blood - Holy Lord level boost at best ** Highly dense blood of a phoenix that is deeply etched in a phoenix's body. Incomparably pure. * Heart blood - Divine Lord level boost at best ** Phoenix heart blood was at least a hundred times more precious than phoenix plume blood. Even a Divine Lord powerhouse would find it hard to give out a single drop. For a character on the level of Fairy Feng, even someone like her couldn’t immediately take out a drop of phoenix heart blood, because if she had it she would have already used it. ** Phoenix heart blood was even greater than phoenix plume blood, a drop of phoenix heart blood was equal to 50 drops of phoenix plume blood. * Plume blood - Divine Transformation level boost at best ** Phoenix plume blood was also Ancient Phoenix blood, but the quality was higher than ordinary phoenix blood. Phoenix plume blood was the bloodline found within the plume feather of an Ancient Phoenix. It had the richest fire energy, and was an extremely high quality type of Ancient Phoenix blood. ** A drop of phoenix plume blood was equal to a hundred drops of ordinary Ancient Phoenix Blood. * Ordinary blood - Divine Sea level boost at best ** An ordinary blood of a phoenix is enough for a martial artist to undergo a change of talent and practically wield fire laws to a certain degree. Perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline The perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline means to have a half phoenix bloodline and half human bloodline. Those with such bloodlines can inherit the powerful physique and different talents of God Beasts as well as retaining the learning and perception of mankind. If your bloodline is a degree less rich then that means you will be lacking, but if your God Beast bloodline is too high then you will become a monster. If you become a monster then it will be impossible for you to train in humanity’s cultivation methods. A person’s body has a total of 150,000-200,000 drops of blood. Someone having a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline means that they have nearly 90,000 drops of Ancient Phoenix blood within their bodies. 90 thousand doesn’t seem that much; one would probably think if they payed a high enough price you can accomplish the same state. However, the truth isn’t so simple. The purer your bloodline is, the richer it is and the closer to a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline you approach, the more difficult it will be to enhance your bloodline. At that time, even if you absorb 100 drops of Ancient Phoenix blood into your body, it still won’t have the effect of a single drop! You must know that the reason Yan Littlemoon could do this was that she found a pool of Ancient Phoenix blood somewhere. Thus, in the ancient Phoenix Clan, the perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline can only be obtained through a stroke of fate! The Ancient Phoenix Clan was indeed able to forcefully create a person with a perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline, but they simply wouldn’t do such a thing. The cost of doing that was just far too heavy. Alchemy The Ancient Phoenix Clan was a massive sect that took the Flame Laws as their core and their achievements in alchemy were correspondingly wonderful. In alchemy, control of the flame was essential in creating pills. Trivia * The Patriarch of the Ancient Phoenix Clan is a Holy Lord. * Within the Ancient Phoenix Clan, there tended to be more female talents than male talents. Back in Divine Phoenix Island, this was also the same situation. It was easier for purer phoenix bloodlines to appear within the bodies of women. * Their cultivation methods could be considered transcendental since even a single drop of phoenix bloodline they could give out was enough for a martial artist to become a Revolving Core expert until they could make way into the Divine Sea. Although it wasn’t the top class inheritances of the Divine Realm, it was still far superior to those from the lower realms. In addition, their bloodline talent also vastly exceeded those from the lower realms in quality. This was why they were able to create a martial arts city, a city where everyone practiced martial arts! * The Ancient Phoenix Clan holds many smelting trials for juniors; most notably the lower realms soldier smelting trial, general smelting trial, king smelting trial and the three branches joint Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial. * Each three branch palace would hold a joint Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial that tested one's understanding of laws and combat ability! This could be considered as the most important of all past smelting trials for most juniors of the clan. * A genius that could break through to the sixth level of the 18 Hells of Flame only appeared within Fire Spirit Star once in every 1000 years! In the entire Ancient Phoenix Clan with the three great families and the 72 palaces combined, that meant that such a talent would appear every 20-30 years. These people had an extremely high hope of becoming a Palace Master in the future! And, those geniuses had only passed through the sixth level at the end of the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial. References: Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Divine Realm Category:Locations Category:Clan Category:Organizations Category:Crimson Light World